Mediums and Magic
by Redrose999
Summary: Edward and Al go to visit Houdini. After CoS, spoilers, Sequel to for the Love of fairies. EdNoa pairing.


Dear Harry,

I understand you and I have our differences, and that perhaps, I overstepped my bounds on that fateful June day. These last few years have been bitter and I deeply regret how our friendship has disintegrated since your mother's séance. Both Jean and I wish you and your family well. We miss our luncheons, and visits, and most of all, our letters. Yet I most regretfully accept our parting of ways.

I am writing to tell you of a most extraordinary individual of my acquaintance. A young man with a temper as fiery as yours, who in many ways reminds me a great deal of you. He is the son of a gentleman I have often spoken of in your presence. A remarkable lad, who, in many ways, has embarked upon a journey similar to your own. He is currently a professor at Oxford, lecturing in chemistry and physics. He is a great skeptic like you, but the reasons for his skeptism are as remarkable as your skills of illusion.

I understand your need to attack me and my work in spiritualism. I offended your sense of honor, but I implore you to speak with this boy and his brother, for they tell of some of the most fantastical adventures and have proof of the existence of forces that would explain why any medium real or fake can not always perform the miracles you are currently seeking.

Sincerely,

Your friend and rival,

Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

&&&

The evening was brisk, with a biting autumn breeze that swirled golden brown leaves over the sidewalk and nipped the noses of passing pedestrians. The sky was dark, and towering stone skyscrapers and buzzing electric lamps blotted out the familiar glint of stars in the night sky.

Night life echoed in the early evening as carriages and automobiles rumbled over cobblestoned streets. The blinking lights of dynamic street signs blazed along the sidewalk. Sultry sounds of jazz music wafted out of nearby clubs, restaurants and bars. The colorful windows of several clothing shops sported models of the latest and most outrageous flapper fashions in the new world.

New York City was bright, loud and crowded, Edward Elric decided as he glanced down to the envelope in his hand. They needed a cab, if they were to get to 278 West 113 Street by 7pm.

"Did you see that woman?" Noa asked, holding her hat to her head as they walked down the sidewalk along the great slate wall by Central Park. "Her skirt was high above her knee. I've never seen anything so daring." She leaned closer to whisper. "And did you see Alphonse's face? He's blushing."

She was talking about the handsome young couples walking up and down the avenue, dressed to the nines. Edward has seen flappers and the baggy suited sheiks in London, and it was nothing he hadn't seen on the other side of the gate. But for his modest young wife, it must have been an eyeful, especially since Americans had the reputation of being looser than their European cousins. "I was looking at her dress, it was very pretty!" Alphonse blushed fiercely. "Winry wore shorter dresses."

Tuning his two companions out, Edward Elric sighed, dropping his gaze to the ground. He was frustrated. The trip to America had been pleasant enough, the museums, the shows, and the food were enjoyable. He had lectured in many places and met many people in his 3 years at the university. Yet Edward could not escape the notion that this visit to New York was for something not entirely academic.

Ever since this odyssey started, he wondered why he was there, and whether the company he had fallen in with was more trouble than it was worth. But Noa insisted that Sir Arthur and Jean were delightful well-meaning people, and Alphonse was thrilled with their visits and had taken an interest in literature as well as physics and Alchemy. "Can you believe him?" Edward blurted out, unable to contain himself anymore. He dug in his envelope, waving a piece of paper. "I understand Arthur means well, and this letter is most flattering, but I truly wish he had consulted me before mailing it off to the man."

His two companions sighed, glancing at each other wordlessly. "Edward." Noa smiled brightly and Edward saw her lovely dark eyes peering out from underneath the brim of her cloche. "He knew how much you admired the man, and how closely you follow his work. He did it out of the kindness of his heart."

"Besides, Brother." Alphonse said from behind. "What is done is done. We are having an audience with Bess and Harry Houdini. You should be thrilled."

"Thrilled?" Edward snorted. "I've been just dragged into a civil war between rationality and fluffy headed occultism…. Why should I be thrilled?"

&&&

The Houdini home was a grand old three-story brownstone set in the German section of Harlem. It was a pleasant building with a street side stairway to the entrance, a stone porch over the entrance archway, and an iron fence along the sidewalk. In many ways, it was a lovely blend of modern and gothic architecture, and reminded Edward of some of the buildings he had seen in Munich.

The three of them were greeted by a servant girl who immediately took their coats and escorted them to a drawing room, adjacent to the main entrance. It was a bright room, with a fireplace and elegant plaster molding around the ceiling and floor. The bright red and gold leaf wall paper gave the high ceiling room a pleasant cluttered Victorian atmosphere similar to some of houses Edward had seen in England.

Houdini himself stood in front of the fireplace, stern features watching the yellow orange flames dance and crackle. He leaned on the white marble mantle, which displayed several elegantly framed photos including one of Houdini himself, sitting with a woman Ed recognized as his wife and an older woman, likely his mother. A gold and mahogany framed mirror hung over the mantel and bookshelves lined the walls that didn't sport paintings or photos.

The furniture was old, and very fine; a deep maroon velvet cushioned settee and matching wood framed couch and chair were against the white wood paneled walls. Despite the clutter, there was a clawed tea table in the center with a wealth of books and folders stacked with papers on its surface. Edward himself recognized them as various lectures he and given as a favor to his good friend Fritz Lang, a gentlemen film producer from Germany.

Houdini himself was impeccably dressed in a dark suit and tie, with his hair parted in the middle with slick dark curls. He was striking, though not a large man, and he had an air of intelligence about him that impressed Edward.

Noa and Alphonse stood in awkward silence behind Edward, who shyly produced a book from his frock coat. "It was a fascinating read, Herr Houdini," he said holding out the volume A Magician Among the Spirits. He swallowed, feeling tension between him and one of the greatest men on the planet.

"I want to make this clear." Harry Houdini said, in a stern lecturer's voice. "You are not here because I have any great love for your friend, Dr. Doyle." His words were half-hearted as he gestured to a chair, "Please all of you, have a seat. Your wife, I presume, and your brother, Alphonse?"

Looking over his shoulder, Edward nodded. "Yes, yes, Noa, and Al."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Herr Houdini." Alphonse said, extending a hand. "I have been reading about your exploits for some time! You are truly a man of critical thinking, and I commend you for your efforts concerning the Scientific American awards."

Houdini took the boy's hand and shook it. His hardened hawkish features softened as he stared into the boy's eyes. Al's sense of wonder was enough to melt the hardest of critiques, Edward thought. "It is my pleasure, young Elric. I am not a fan of your father's work, but I understand you and your brother are quite the geniuses in the field of electromagnetism."

Alphonse blushed, seating himself. "You've seen our work? It's mostly brother's actually. My interests are less spectacular, mostly in the realms of Einsteinian Theory."

The man just offered the boy a kind smile. "Young man, study hard enough and perhaps some day you will have fame and fortune smile upon you."

Edward snorted. "We are hardly entertainers, Mr. Houdini. As a scientist and educator, I seek no fame, and have no interest in the upper crust's latest fancy."

"And yet, you have done lectures for Sir Arthur and his circle." Houdini said, studying the three of them. "And have married a self proclaimed mentalist. I find this an interesting contradiction in nature, Professor Elric. Do you have an explanation?"

Yes, of course it was impossible to erase where he had come from, and the fact that his father had worked so hard with occult organizations like the Thule Society to prove the existence of supernatural forces; and in the end, a large proportion of what Edward Elric knew stemmed from the world of the paranormal on this side of the gate. "You have read my essays on alternate worlds?" Edward rubbed his arms, wishing he could vanish. It seemed that everyone in the intellectual world had read his attempt to finish his father's work. The same work that attracted the Thule Society and Karl Haushofer, "Certainly, I have more interesting research for you to read." Edward said swiftly. "I offer some interesting conclusions on the uses of electromagnetism in railway systems…"

Houdini didn't looked amused, in fact he looked at Edward as if the young professor was a madcap pole-sitting, flaming youth of one of the local universities.

"You didn't want to see us about Brother's work," Alphonse began. He looked at the man painfully and shook his head. "Please, I beg of you, don't mention fairies. My brother barely tolerates Sir Arthur's enthusiasm for them."

Instead he turned his face to Noa. "I've invited you because dear Sir Arthur claimed you had proof of the afterworld and why mediums are unsuccessful at contacting the dearly departed." A flicker or genuine fascination, even hopefulness crossed his face. He took Noa's hand into his own and patted it. "So what is it? Can you, Mrs. Elric, detect this mystical field I generate to disrupt psychical powers?" He leaned forward. He pursed his lips into a faint smile. "Or perhaps your husband and brother-in-law have designed an electromagnetic machine capable of detecting paranormal beings?"

Sir Arthur was one of the few men who BELIEVED their stories of Amestris and parallel dimensions. The Elric brothers exchanged troubled glances. They didn't intend on talking to Doyle, but numerous dinners and visits from both him and Jean had made it impossible to hide certain awkward traits about the Elric clan. Before they knew it, it was out, and the topic of tea and dinner discussions.

"It's not my fault!" Alphonse pleaded, shaking his head at Edward. "It was your arm, and watch that started it all!"

"It was you who said, lets be honest, we can trust Arthur!" Edward snapped. "Lets see, you said, 'He's a kindly old chap, and his wife makes delightful tea and they've both been very kind and supportive of our work!'" Bloody hell, he had run off the mouth that time. "Cat's out of the bag now, what do we do?"

"Do?" Surprised crossed over Houdini's brow as he straightened up and studied the young man. "I was under the impression you wanted to me to test this young woman for the Scientific American award."

"I have no interest in your money." Edward folded his arms stubbornly. Even though the money might be well needed. He would never allow his beloved Noa become a slave to fame and chained to the media driven world of the wealthy. "Noa? Unless you desire to take this test…"

The Roma woman placed her ringed fingers on her lap, modestly, and shook her head. She was a vision, dressed in a modern turquoise ankle length dinner dress and bonnet. Her hair was tied in a tight bun, not at all the bob that was so in fashion. She fingered the gold necklace in her open necked dress with ringed fingers. "No, I have no desire to become a spectacle again."

"So you see, Mr. Houdini, we have no interest in the Scientific American outside of legitimate, not fringe, research grants!" Edward folded his arms, Houdini's book cradled against his chest.

Alphonse gazed up to Edward, nervous.

Edward supposed the boy was worried Houdini would pry further about Doyle's letter. He felt an awkward silence fall over the room.

Harry Houdini stepped away from Noa and crossed to the open glass doors and closed them. He turned to face the small group. "I understand Arthur has a way of denying truths. Indeed, we have both witnessed spectacles that I have come away as seeing fraud and he a avid believer." He loosened his tie, bowing his head to Noa. "I am sorry I have offended you my dear. The word medium makes my blood boil you see."

"Understandable." Noa said, pulling her shawl around her shoulders. "My abilities are a cage for me. Mr. Houdini. They are not a blessing."

"Such things are to be proven or disproven as far as I am concerned." Houdini replied. "If it is not the young lady that has taken my friend so, then Mr. Elric it is you and your brother. What is your proof? Your theories concerning the dead."

"You read my research." Edward brushed a hand though his long bangs, and adjusted his spectacles. "My earlier works, the concerning the usage of electromagnetism for detecting magnetic fields connected with paranormal phenomena should be of particular interest. There are increases in the magnetic fields in places like in the Oregon Vortex and other mystical sites. I proposed they are rifts in space time in which dimensional forces connect and the energy is residual power left from the colliding powers."

"Hmp. This is proof? The Oregon Vortex is just an perspective illusion, Mr. Elric." Houdini frowned. He placed his hands on his hips, face unamused. "So, show me this proof, and I shall not expose your theories as fraudulent."

"Brother…." Alphonse said coming to a stand. "I am sure Arthur did not intend on this to happen."

"I am sure he did not." Edward matched Houdini's gaze. "I will not allow you to harass my legitimate work. I could care less what you do to my fringe research, I will in turn counter everything you say. Because there are things I know about the world you do not!"

Houdini went to counter Edward's threat when Noa came to a stand. "I apologize for interrupting, Mr. Houdini, you and my husband could argue for hours and we would leave this meeting on dreadful terms, and I will never be able to say this. I must implore you, please see a doctor, about the pain you've been having in your side."

Both Ed and Al exchanged glances and Ed was stunned to see Houdini's features pale.

He leaned over, facing the dark haired gypsy girl. "And how can you see this? Observation perhaps?"

Noa cupped her hand over her mouth and whispered quietly in his ear. Houdini stiffed and stumbled back, to sit heavily down in the armchair near the fireplace and started blankly at the dancing flames. "Remarkable, absolutely remarkable. I have spoke to no one of such things, and yet you saw that in my mind?"

Modestly, Noa nodded. "Please tend to yourself. I am psychic." She told him. "Not a fraud. But believe what you will. Only disaster will come if you ignore your illness. I fear for your life. Jean and Arthur know nothing of this, I saw it when you touched me."

"And you know of this, Professor?" Houdini rubbed his chin and shied a glance to Edward.

The blond Alchemist shook his head. "Her visions are unreliable, and have proven immeasurable. But I can not explain certain things she has seen."

With a heavy sigh, Houdini uneasily came to his feet and crossed over to the fireplace. He picked up a photo and fondly touched the image of an older woman. "So tell me, Mr. Elric, what do electromagnetic fields have to do with spirits in fraudulent mediums."

"Nothing."

"They have everything to do with parallel worlds." Alphonse replied. "The theory goes: the fields are weaknesses in the barrier between worlds, and these rifts draw in spirits, and according to the laws of conservation, convert them to energy to run a parallel world. So there is no life after death, not really. Your mediums can't contact ghosts, because they've been converted into energy by these rifts."

"You are telling me, I am right, mediums are frauds? Why did Arthur think it was vital I see you, if nothing you say helps his plight to improve madam Margery's reputation in Boston…"

"That woman? She deserved to be exposed." Edward's brow wrinkled with distain. "She takes Arthur as a fool. Poor Bastard. No, no, Arthur believes my theory explains why some of his medium friends fail. The spirit they are contacting has been… Eaten rather than passed on. Being an avid atheist, I firmly believe there is no life after death and that the laws of conservation hold for all of the dead."

"Brother really loves Sir Arthur." Al added, trying to smooth the harshness of Edward's words. "Like I am sure you did as well. We worry about him, yes, but as gentlemen we have decided to agree to disagree on the matter of fairies and spiritualists. But we can not deny the existence of other worlds."

"Alphonse." Edward said evenly. "We don't know this man. It is not something I care to discuss."

"But it is for Sir Arthur's sake, brother." Alphonse implored. He stood, touching Houdini's arm and meeting his gaze, eye to eye. "Jean speaks of the wonderful times your families had and how both you and Sir Arthur had a great deal of respect for each other…"

"Yes, yes, times long gone, young Elric." Houdini looked tired. He dabbed his brow with a handkerchief and looked over to Edward. "So tell me, why are you so determined to prove the existence of these realities that you cling to fringe theories in places that can easily be explained with scientific methods. Why would a brilliant lad like yourself insist on such poppycock?"

"Poppycock?" Edward sighed, exasperated. It took all his strength to control his seething temper. He respected and liked Houdini, but no man called his work poppycock! Edward stood, and removed his tweed jacket. "I'm afraid you've forced me to take drastic measures." Rolling up his right sleeve, he revealed the glint of steel, gears, and wire neurotransmitters from his automail. "Tell me, Master Houdini, do you know of prosthetics like this in today's world? Where I come from, it is a common science."

Those dark eyes flared, and the man abruptly came to his feet. His hands gingerly touched the limb, sheer fascination wrinkling his handsome features. "I have never seen such a machine."

Straight faced, Edward removed his white glove and flexed his fingers. "It is hooked to my nervous system, giving me full function of my hand and fingers." He explained. He opened and closed his fingers and turned his wrist. "If you insist, I will remove it and allow you to examine it to your satisfaction. But under one condition. It is a secret between you and myself. Then, perhaps I will feel comfortable explaining to you how my brother and I found ourselves in this world and why I know what I do about the realm of the spirits."

&&&

The examination was severe, and Edward surrendered his arm and automail leg to the man long enough for Houdini to see it was genuine and not some hoax, than returned the limbs, uncomfortably to their place.

A pained silence followed after the examination, and at the sight of Edward's extreme discomfort, Harry insisted on Bess setting up rooms for the young foreigners for the evening.

Everything was a blur to Edward after the neurological reintroduction of his limbs, but he kept telling himself it was well worth it. Why it was necessary to prove to Houdini where he came from he did not know, but in a way, he himself felt akin to the man. Houdini took his position as the president of the Society of American Magicians very seriously. He served the people with a strong sense of responsibility, the way, ideally, a state alchemist served their people.

Did Arthur realize that? Perhaps he knew Edward needed someone as sharp and level headed as he to look up to? These thoughts were in Ed's mind as he felt Noa cuddled next to him. "Al's resting now." She said softly in his ear. "He's very excited Ed. You know how delighted he was about those Houdini films he saw at the nickelodeon. And you, I see it in your eyes, you're giddy."

"Alchemist be thy for the people." Edward said sleepily. He reached over, and touched her face. "He is everything I wanted to be, Noa."

"You are and more, husband." She nestled into his arms, looking up at him with adoration. "Edward, you need to sleep."

"Hmp?" Edward said looking at the ornate white ceiling. Despite the pain, he rolled to his side so he could wrap his arms around her. "I am in the home of one of the most famous and influential men in the modern world. How can I sleep?"

"Close your eyes and let your mind wander, and I am sure exhaustion will take you. It's been a long trip." Affectionately, Noa's fingers brushed though his hair and started to hum a sweet lullaby.

It was a gentle tune he had heard the Roma play for their children in the camps when he and Al traveled Germany. Thoughts drifting to the tender melody, Edward's face twitched, his limbs felt heavy, the ache in his body dulled and it was easy to let his mind wander. Rockets, and physics, electromagnetism, the pole-sitting fools at the London University… And Houdini, he had talked to Houdini, and let his secret out. And now he lay in bed, praying the man would believe him, because someone extremely rational had to understand that his world was real…

&&&

The creak of the door and soft tones of the servant girl and the iceman brought his mind back from hazy half dreams of long gone Rizenbol fields and lush blue skies. Edward dimly followed the disjointed conversation, and thumping of heavy work boots. The sounds lightened, and Edward faded away again as his sleep-muddled brain floated back into the steady throbbing of his aching shoulder and knee.

The house around him thrived with sounds; feet walking, doors opening and the faint breeze of whispering voices. The usual morning deliveries were arriving, milk, groceries, coal, everything a household needed to run efficiently. Outside he heard the banter of the newspaper boys, and venders roaming the streets selling everything from fresh sausages to cheese.

"Edward. You are sleeping the day away." Noa said, tenderly touching his hand. "I think it is time for you to get up. I put a wash basin on the end table near the window. Alphonse is with Bess in the kitchen. He made sure your breakfast is waiting."

The sound of curtains being drawn and the painful blast of bright light stung his closed eyelids. Edward grunted and rolled over. He groped among the bedclothes, until he found another feather pillow and placed it over his head. "Go away please." He moaned. "Have my paper and toast ready, I'll be down when I finish my equations." He hated mornings, and on his days off, he liked sleeping in.

"Harry Houdini wishes an audience, Edward. You promised him a story." Noa continued. "Do you want to turn him down?"

He bolted up and was out of bed so fast he didn't take the time to feel the agony spiking though his young body. "Shit, Noa, why didn't you wake me sooner? He'll think I'm avoiding him, because I am a crackpot loon!" Stripping down, he dashed about the room, sponging off his body, and digging though his luggage for a presentable pair of baggy biscuit oxfords, suspenders, and a clean white shirt. Noa handed him his dark brown vest and helped tie his bow tie.

"You definitely have the look of a university about you." She told him. "I think you've impressed him."

"You think?" Edward asked, grabbing his jacket. "By the way, what did you tell him, that upset him so last evening. You read his mind, I know that."

Opening the door, Noa gave a weak smile and handed him his wire-rimmed glasses. "I told him the code he and his brother Wilhelm made up in order to prove they were communicating from the afterworld."

The woman's abilities astounded him. Edward gave her a nod and a kiss on the cheek and together they left for the kitchen.

&&&

"In order to bring your brother's soul back into his body, you passed though these great gates into this world, the world of machines as you call it." Harry Houdini recapped studying Edward skeptically. He fingered the photo of Alphonse Heidrich and various items both boys brought from Central and their home from Rizenbol. "That is a remarkable tale, Edward Elric. And difficult to believe." He picked at the items, Edward's silver watch, various books, Alphonse's Alchemical notebook, color photos from Rizenbol and Central, and Edward's automail repair kit. "Yet some of these things can't be explained. These photos are not painted. This watch should not work the way it does. The language in these books is nothing like any language I have seen. Your brother and Mr. Heidrich are indeed identical. These items to repair your prosthetics don't exist, as well as your prosthetics…. Mr. Elric, I am amazed. You are either the greatest fraud of our time, or from this other place." He took a long sip from his coffee cup, and meet Edward's stare. "And you wish for no one to know of these things. You seek no fame, only privacy on the matter, not even to support your own theories. Then why, Edward, did you come to me?"

The kitchen was fairly large, with lime and white checked tiles and elegantly carved white wooden cabinets. The floor was white linoleum with brown and black specks. It was very impressive, with a combination of gaslight and electricity. The icebox stood near the pantry, and an impressive electric stove was built into the counter. A wood stove was placed not far from another set of cabinets and warmed the room.

Both Edward and Alphonse sat with Harry at a fine wooden table with a white cotton embroidered lace tablecloth. A lovely vase of roses and carnations was a centerpiece. Bess served a breakfast of freshly squeezed orange juice, cinnamon rolls, cheese blintzes, with a side of toast and peach jam was served on lovely English china plates with gold leaf trim and blue violets designed into the ceramic. The Elric brothers exchanged glances. "Mr. Houdini." Edward began. "Alphonse and I are alone in this world. We served our people, in the way that you do. It is important to both of us, that a man like yourself knows of us, and believes." Edward sighed, leaning into his chair.

"More than that, Mr. Houdini," continued Alphonse. "It is easy to convince people who want the fantasy to be real of who we are. But it does nothing for two people who have integrity and are sworn to protect and honor others' needs as Alchemists do." He folded his hands together, studying his slender fingers. "All we desire is to make this place our home, but that is difficult when where we are from would be seen as a fantasy, in the academic social circles we travel in. So we hide."

"And some times, you desire not to hide?" Houdini asked. He placed his cup down, thoughtful. "Certainly Arthur has accepted you with open arms. But I see, by the look on your faces, that that is an uncomfortable affair."

"Very." Alphonse informed. "We're not asking you to stop what you are doing. But we do want you not to ignore the possibility that some of these things do exist and for you not to lose your sense of wonder. I suppose that is why Arthur sent us here."

"Sense of wonder, my ass." Edward made fists, "He sent us here because of Margery. You realize he hasn't forgiven you… Exposing her, of course was the proper thing to do, but good old Arthur is convinced you used your mystical abilities to block her psychic aura and prevented her from using her powers." Edward waved a hand. "Bah! Any way, you do what you have to do."

"Brother, you're so cruel!" Alphonse said, giving Edward a nudge on the shoulder. "And to think, he trusted you as a consultant on the last Professor Challenger novel! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Turning to Bess's homemade toast and jam, Edward dismissed his brother and took a bite. It was delicious. "I am certainly not ashamed of myself. Arthur damn well knows my opinion. It strikes him as a trait of my irritable nature."

The younger Elric leaned into his chair, young gaze filled with innocent protest. Not that Edward blamed the boy; they often clashed about Edward's insistence of displaying his irritableness. He folded his arms, glaring at Edward, stubbornly. It was the same look Edward remembered seeing the in the past. At times like this they would have fought, using flashy alchemy and fists, but it would not be appropriate in the Houdini home. Nor would Noa approve.

Noa and Bess were still in the other room, and Edward heard their soft voices as they talked about the Roma girl and Germany. Bess was non-judgmental, and kind, Edward reflected. But she would have to be, married to a man like Houdini.

"Mr. Houdini." Alphonse began timidly. "I saw your movies…" He leaned his arms on the table, fingers squeezing the light peach fabric of his sleeves just above his elbows. His eyes were big golden pools of awe and for a moment, dressed in tweed knickers and tall plaid socks and suspenders, he look almost like a child on Christmas. "But I have never had the pleasure of seeing you perform in person… An escape… Or and illusion… Could you please, just a little one, show me?"

It was something Edward wanted to ask, but Al had beaten him to the punch. He took a swallow of his coffee. "Alphonse, I am sure Mr. Houdini has better things to do today, than perform for children." He said, trying to sound like the respectful grown up. "My brother…"

"How can you say that, when I see you have your book in your jacket pocket brother?" Al taunted pointing to the tome Edward had brought to be signed. "You are just as bad as I am. Being a admirer and all…"

"I don't know why it isn't possible," Houdini said with a mixture of delight and amusement on his face. He put his coffee cup down on the table. "But on one condition. What do you call it? Equivalent Exchange, Edward? Show me this Alchemy you talk about!"

Alchemy took blood and arrays in this world and was difficult to perform. But Deitlinde Eckart proved in Germany it was possible to get a weak effect, though not a full transmutation, enough to satisfy Houdini. "It doesn't fully work." Edward informed. He removed his jacket and nodded to Al. both young men rolled up their sleeves. "But if you give me a pen, an ink well and paper, I shall try."

Without leaving the room, Houdini provided the items, and Edward began drawing out an elaborate array using blood in the ink well from both him and Alphonse. Every step they took was scrutinized by Houdini, until he was satisfied of its authenticity. "We will be improvising all of this." Edward said, glancing at all. "And likely will only have a minor effect."

"It should work though, with the both of us doing the transmutation. Father's notes have been rather adamant on how things had to be done and we have provided all the necessary elements." Alphonse said. "Mr. Houdini, may we have a piece of your wife's wonderful bread?"

Houdini nodded, and sliced off a piece and handed it to Alphonse. The teenager placed it in the center of the circle. "Toast, Brother?"

Making the calculations in his head, Edward rubbed his hands together and touched the edge of the circle, with Alphonse. He felt a wash of nausea and an uncomfortable flood of weakness. The circle beneath their fingers flickered brilliant blue white and flared up as the lines started to blaze.

The bread in the center smoked.

A blast of glittering light flowed forth, bathing the young men's hands with intense heat. Pain sliced though Ed's hand forcing him to pull his fingers away. Across from him, Alphonse yelped, and nursed his beet red fingers. The array, paper and toast blazed away until Houdini smothered it with his tablecloth and two cups of coffee.

Startled, the two young men exchanged glances. Before looking at the mess on the table. The fine white cotton table cloth was scorched and covered with brown coffee stains, and the table itself sported the fine lines of an alchemical array burned into its mahogany face. "Ohmygod!" Alphonse jumped to his feet. "We are so sorry, Mr. Houdini! He was quickly gathering up the tablecloth. "This wasn't supposed to happen, really!"

They had wrecked Houdini's kitchen table. Swallowing, Edward rubbed the back of his neck and ignored throb of his fingers. It surprised him, when Houdini waved Alphonse to sit down, and gathered Edward's injured digits in his hand. "Why, that was astounding. Yes, yes, don't worry about the table cloth Alphonse, should I get the two of you any ice?"

The man examined Edward's hands, than Alphonse's. Edward was positive it was to make sure what he and seen was real as well as check to see if there was damage. "Well, I saw no sign of familiar pyrotechnics involved, and you did not palm anything into the ink nor did I see anything placed into the ring by your hands. And by the surprised expression on your faces, I will say, what I just saw was unquestionably authentic. Though I would ask for you to perform it again some day to study it more critically." He looked at the boy's faces, smiling. "Alchemy? Magic, what ever you wish to call it, you have now my interest, Edward and Alphonse Elric." He walked to the icebox, and chipped away some chunks of ice, wrapped them in thin cheesecloth and handed them to the boys. " And you have absolutely no interest in performing these talents of yours."

"No." Alphonse said hurriedly. "Because if we do, Mr. Houdini, believers will try to force us to use them as weapons, or perhaps do what the Thule society did."

"Hmmm." Houdini sat down, leaning an elbow on the table and rubbing his chin. "And you will take no check from the Smithsonian. If you do this, publicly I could make you wealthy men."

"Never." Edward answered. "I am happy to do what I am doing. You will understand. What I did in my world was not unusual. If I did it now, it would cause trouble. It needs blood, it has a heavy cost, and I will not distract more people from the importance of the real world with wishful fantasies."

"Ah, I see." Harry Houdini smiled. "Your sacrifice is understandable. But you would make brilliant showmen, I dare say. Well then. Lets leave it at that! I owe you an illusion for your Equivalent Exchange!"

Edward felt a rush of childish joy. He fumbled in his jacket pocket and pulled out his book. "And an autograph! Oh and ummm, I will compensate for the table. That is, unless you want the array for a souvenir. It is after all, one of a kind and quite authentic!"

Dear Arthur,

I spoke with the young gentlemen and lovely lady in question. It was a most intriguing time, and both Bess and I have come to the understanding that certain wonders are possible, but still need a great deal of scrutiny. I have not changed my opinion or my desire to confront anyone who wants to obtain the Smithsonian prize.

I am impressed with the integrity of the Elrics, though, Edward does have a lack of style, but young Alphonse makes up for it in manners. We spent the better part of the week together, getting to know each other's quirks and talents and I am proud to say young professor Elric and I have come to an agreement concerning his pursuit of the intangible. I have directed him to a few of my peers, and hope he will learn a great deal from them and will apply his learning to his lecture work for the university.

I trust we all came away satisfied with our exchange. And Edward left quite an interesting souvenir in his wake. Both Bess and I plan on adding it in our display of artifacts we have collected.

I thank you for the recommendation. I hope you and Jean are well, and I have not changed my mind about Margery. I can now positively say, after seeing the real thing, that she is undoubtedly a fraud.

Your Truly, Harry Houdini


End file.
